He's Mine
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Aomine menatap Kise horror. Baru pertama kalinya, Kise yang dere-dere dan selalu tersenyum bodoh bisa berubah menyeramkan WARNING! : GORE, Typo(s), Character Death, Psycho, Ngga jelas(?) KiKuro Slight AoKuro


_**He's Mine**_

_**Title : He's Mine**_

_**Cast : Ryouta Kise, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, and others**_

_**Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, Kise dan cerita ini adalah milik saya *evil laugh***_

_**Rate : T semi M .-.**_

_**WARNING! : GORE, Typo(s), Character Death, Psycho, Ngga jelas(?)**_

_**Happy reading! (read n review!)**_

Seorang lelaki tampan duduk di sebuah bangku taman, satu tangannya bertumpu pada lengan bangku yang dia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya, dibawahnya, berlutut seorang pria berambut blonde dengan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tangannya terkatup di depan dadanya seakan memohon pada orang didepannya. Lelaki yang duduk dibangku taman itu melirik lelaki berambut blonde dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas, sesekali, lelaki itu mulai menjilat _popsicle _di tangannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya datar.

Lelaki berambut blonde dihadapannya mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan dua mata berwarna gold miliknya yang penuh sinar permohonan.

"Tidak, Aominecchi, aku tidak akan pernah selesai..." ujarnya dengan mantap.

"Cih, kau naif Kise!" ujar lelaki yang dipanggil 'Aominecchi' itu, Aominecchi itu sebenarnya memiliki nama asli 'Aomine Daiki', pemain basket terkenal dari _Touou_ _Gakuen. _

Hening... Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, lelaki bernama Kise itu tetap pada tempatnya, berlutut dihadapan Aomine dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kise.."

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya menatap Aomine, matanya menunjukkan secercah pengharapan, seolah apa yang diharapkannya pada lelaki didepannya ini akan terkabulkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan Tetsu padamu, jangan berharap, menyerahlah..."

Aomine langsung beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat menancap kedalam hati Kise, tanpa Aomine sadari, setelah ia berjalan melewati Kise, wajah Kise yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum berubah datar, dingin, dan tanpa ekspresi.

_'Aku sudah menduga, Aominecchi'____..._

Malam itu begitu sepi, seorang pemuda berambut aqua blue berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebentar lagi akan hujan, langit memang terlihat mendung dan sama sekali tidak ada bintang di langit, pertanda hujan.

SRESSSHHH!

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya, pemuda itu dengan cepat berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap restoran Maji Burger dan dengan cepat dia berlari kesana dan berdiri didepannya. Baju pemuda itu setengah basah, dia kedinginan. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia sudah tidak memiliki uang, terbukti saat dia merogoh kantungnya dan mendapati kosong.

"Kurokocchi~!"

seorang pemuda menghampiri pemuda berambut aqua blue yang dipanggil 'Kurokocchi' itu.

"Kise-kun? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Eto... Aku sedang jalan melintasi daerah ini saja, kebetulan aku tadi melihat Kurokocchi kehujanan jadi aku kesini..." terang Kise panjang lebar sambil menutup payung berwarna kuningnya dan berdiri disamping Kuroko.

"Kau baru pulang, Kise-kun?"

"Um! Pemotretan tadi banyak sekali, mana Kasamatsu-senpai memberiku porsi latihan yang banyak lagi! Menyebalkan..." Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan Kise, Kise yang melihat Kuroko tersenyum pun hanya menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ano... Kurokocchi ikut saja denganku, aku akan mengantar Kurokocchi pulang, bagaimana?"

"... Boleh saja, Kise-kun, lagian, hujan pasti akan lama reda-nya..."

"Yaaayy, Kurokocchi mau ikut~!" Kise tersenyum senang.

Diperjalanan pulang, mereka bercerita tentang banyak hal, Kise terlihat sangat senang.

"Kurokocchi? Kau suka dengan Aominecchi ya?"

"Eh?!" semburat merah muda terlihat di wajah Kuroko, menjawab semua pertanyaan Kise.

"Eto... Um..."

"_Daijoubu _Kurokocchi, aku sudah tahu kok..."

"Uhh... Hai',Kise-kun..."

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan rumah Kuroko, Kuroko membuka pintu rumahnya sementara Kise menunggu Kuroko masuk sebelum dia pulang.

"Kise-kun? Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah mengantarku pulang"

"Oh.. Ya, Douita Kurokocchi... Gomen..."

"Eh? Gomen? Untuk apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Aku masuk ya, Kise-kun"

"Um..."

Setelah Kuroko masuk kedalam rumahnya, tanpa ia sadari, bibir Kise membentuk seringai yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

-dilain tempat-

"Aomine-kun? Kau akan pulang sekarang?" ujar Sakurai, teman se-team Aomine di Touou.

"Ya, lagian rumahku searah dengan Tetsu, aku harus cepat pulang karena jika aku pulang lewat dari jam 8 malam, aku tidak akan bisa mampir dulu..." Aomine dengan cepat membereskan pakaiannya dan memasukkan bola basketnya ke gudang, kemudian berlari pulang.

Memang, jika Aomine ingin ke rumah Kuroko ataupun pulang ke rumahnya, dia harus melewati gang gelap terlebih dahulu. Malam-malam begini, tidak akan ada orang yang melewati gang ini, dikarenakan lorong ini gelap tentunya. Juga, karena pengakuan beberapa orang bodoh yang bilang kalau '_Kuchisake Onna'_ , Wanita yang memiliki bibir yang robek sampai ke ujung telinganya itu menghantui tempat ini. _Baka,_ mana ada yang seperti itu, bukannya Aomine tidak percaya, tapi Aomine bahkan sudah melewati wilayah gang ini bertahun-tahun dan tak ada apapun disana.

**SRET!**

"Eh?" Aomine spontan berbalik ke belakang begitu telinganya menangkap suara dibelakangnya.

"Siapa disana?!" tak ada jawaban, jangan bilang itu Kuchisake Onna.

Aomine pun berbalik ke depan dan mulai berjalan kembali, namun baru tiga langkah dia berjalan-

**SRAK! STAB!**

-Aomine merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian perutnya, saat Aomine melihat ke bawah, sebuah pisau berukuran besar dan bergerigi tajam menembus punggungnya sampai ke perutnya, Aomine pun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, darah mengalir deras dari luka di bagian perutnya, dan sang pelaku penusukan pun mencabut pisaunya dengan kasar, tak memperdulikan betapa sakitnya tubuh Aomine. Aomine mencengkram ujung bajunya. _Sakit,_ itulah satu hal yang dirasakan Aomine saat ini, apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai kejadian mengerikan ini menimpanya? Kenapa harus dia? Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan?

"Nee, kau melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar, Aominecchi..."

'KISE?!' mata Aomine terbelalak, ingin sekali Aomine menghajar Kise saat ini, namun rasa sakit yang mendalam di bagian perutnya tidak memungkinkannya untuk bangkit, apalagi pandangannya mulai terasa buram, kekurangan darah sepertinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kise? K-kenapa UHUK, kau b-berbuat beg..ini?" Aomine berbicara dengan pelan, nafasnya mulai putus-putus, suaranya gemetar, dan tubuhnya mulai mati rasa. Kise melangkah ke depan Aomine, mengangkat pisaunya tepat di depan wajahnya, wajah Kise sedikit ternodai dengan muncratan darah Aomine, Aomine menatap Kise horror, tidak terlintas di pikirannya, Kise yang selama ini ceria berubah mengerikan seperti ini.

Kise mulai berjalan mendekati Aomine, Kise membalikkan Aomine sehingga menampakkan lukanya yang ternganga lebar dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dengan ekspresi datar, Kise mulai menusukkan pisau ditangannya ke perut Aomine, kali ini dia mengoyak isi perut Aomine hingga keluar dari tempatnya. Perlakuan Kise hanya disambut teriakan memilukan dari mulut Aomine, yang juga hanya dianggap angin oleh Kise.

Belum puas dengan itu, Kise melihat kaki jenjang Aomine.

"Aominecchi, kakimu ini, yang selalu melangkah ke rumah Kurokocchi" Kise menancapkan dengan keras pisaunya ke kaki kiri Aomine, dan membuat gerakan mengiris sehingga kaki Aomine terputus dari tempat seharusnya, Aomine hanya dapat berteriak, ingin sekali dia mati sekarang daripada harus disiksa seperti ini, setelah puas dengan kaki kiri, Kise membuat hal yang sama dengan kaki kanan Aomine.

"Tanganmu, tanganmu yang selalu menyentuh Kurokocchi..." Kise mengambil kapak yang sudah disediakannya dan menyimpan pisau yang dipakainya kedalam tas. Dengan cepat, Kise mengayunkan kapak itu ke kedua tangan Aomine, sekarang Aomine sudah tak memiliki tangan ataupun kaki lagi.

"B-Berh-hent..ti K-Kise... G-gomen... Uhuk!" mohon Aomine, tapi apa guna, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Kise sudah terlanjur dendam.

Kise menjauhkan diri dari Aomine, namun Aomine sadar, dia tidak bisa bernafas lega dulu, dia tahu, Kise akan membunuhnya dan pasti membunuhnya.

Kise melihat wajah Aomine, wajah itu masih mulus tanpa cacat.

"Bibirmu Aominecchi, kau berbohong padaku, bilang kalau kau akan membantuku mendapatkan Kurokocchi, malah kau yang mengambilnya dariku..." Kise mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah yang sama seperti sebelumnya, datar. Kise mulai menusuk tenggorokan Aomine, kemudian membelah bibirnya.

"Matamu, bagian yang paling disukai Kurokocchi, karena kau dia menolakku..."

Kise menusuk bola mata kiri Aomine dan menarik senjatanya kasar, sehingga bola matanya tercabut, kemudian dengan kapak besarnya, Kise pun membelah leher Aomine.

Puas, Kise pun berdiri dan merapikan 'alat bedah'nya, air mata mulai mengalir dari pipinya.

"Gomen, Aominecchi, kau yang membuatku melakukan ini..." Kise pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan lorong sempit yang berbau anyir tersebut.

….

_**Pemirsa, ditemukan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 16 tahunan yang merupakan murid dari Touou High School meninggal dunia dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Isi perut korban berceceran, kaki dan tangannya terputus serta bola matanya dikatakan hilang. Diduga korban dibunuh sebab banyak luka bacok dan sayatan di tubuhnya  
**_Kuroko yang menonton berita pagi hari ini terlonjak kaget, jantungnya seakan llepas dari tempatnya, dengan cepat Kuroko meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor telepon seseorang, Kise….

_-Skip time-_

"Aomine-kun…" tangis Kuroko didepan peti Aomine, bagaimana tidak? Baru saja kemarin Aomine meneleponnya dan bercanda dengannya lewat telepon, dan sekarang, Aomine sudah pergi ke alam lain.

"Sudahlah Kurokocchi, jangan nangis…"

'nee, Kurokocchi, aku memang seorang pendosa, membunuh orang yang kau cintai dan memanfaatkannya agar kau dekat denganku, tapi, itu juga yang harus dibayar Aominecchi…'

_~Flashback~ (Teikou High School)_

"_Aominecchi, bisakah kau membantuku?" Kise berlari mendekat Aomine yang sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya sendiri di bangku taman._

"_Bantu apa?"  
"Dekatkan aku pada Kurokocchi ya?" mohon Kise  
"Umm… baiklah, sebagai gantinya, kau akan memberiku apa?"  
"Akan kuberikan majalah Mai-chan yang terbaru, mau kan?"  
"Baiklah, deal"  
~End of Flashback~_

.'Gomen, Aominecchi. Andai kau menepati janjimu, mungkin kau akan hidup bahagia sekarang', tanpa Kuroko sadari, bibir Kise membentuk seulas seringai dingin yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan ke siapapun.


End file.
